The Deadman's Dance
by CiaranMacken
Summary: A fanfiception of Hateweasel's Devils Like To Dance! The Deadman's Dance is a popular supernaturals-only nightclub in London, England. Alex, the club's owner, is getting really tired of all the illegal payment after six years...


Alex Leyman was already having kind of a shitty day. Their insomnia was flaring up again, on top of dealing with morning customers at their cafe breakfast shift. The call they'd gotten really didn't help either.

Alex owned and ran the _Deadman's Dance_, a supernaturals-only night club in London, being a witch themselves, they had to be on a constant watch. There was a certain price to get in, and what people paid with wasn't always entirely _legal_. Stolen money, contraband blood, stuff like that was constantly popping up around the community. Alex had lived in London for six years, and not once in those six had they or the club gotten in trouble with the authorities. And Alex wanted to keep it that way.

But, of course, problems still arose. As soon as they'd gotten out of work, Alex had gotten a call from Vincent. The demonic bartender explained that he'd gotten word (when asked why, he replied that it 'didn't matter' where info came from) that the last few days, a certain customer's payment had fallen into the realm of _problematic substances_. Hellsing had already caught wind of a group of them trading the same stuff, as was expected. So, Vincent had arranged for someone to pick up the final info they needed that very night. Though they wanted to protest, Alex knew that no matter how much they yelled at Vincent for it, _you can't exactly say no to Hellsing._

This all mixed together, and did nothing more than piss Alex off. Once the call was over with, the witch immediately shoved the phone into their pants pocket and pulled out the cigarettes and lighter out of their hoodie.

"Fuck this," Alex cursed, lighting a cigarette and putting the rest away. Hopping onto their motorcycle, they continued with, "Shitty vampires up to no good again. Ruins my business."

Driving from their day job to their apartment gave Alex a lot of time to fret, as well. Who would the person be anyways? Secrecy was key in maintaining the club the way it was. Whoever it was would probably have to swear not to tell their superiors.

The appearance of the apartment building soothed Alex's nerves slightly, as it usually did. They could relax pretty well, more so than the backroom of the club. After work, Alex didn't have to do anything until six, maybe they'd be able to sleep even. For the sake of all the employees, they hoped so. And the informant, depending on who was going to handle most of the information exchange.

"I'm home," Alex shouted lazily as they let themselves in.

James, Alex's ferret familar, was on the witch's shoulder within seconds of them locking the door. His small bow tie had obviously been discarded, the fur normally underneath was fluffy and messed up. "Did Chrissy take your tie off again?" Alex joked, putting out the cigarette.

Flopping back onto the couch, Alex listened to the ferret chitter about what had happened since they left. Throwing an arm over their eyes, there was the fleeting thought of going to the kitchen to eat something, but it was ignored in favor or eating lunch with Chrissy. James was just finishing his story when Alex felt something warm curl up next to them.

Pulling the arm off their eyes, Alex found Chrissy laying next to them on the couch. "Hey Alex. You have that face on again. Did something happen?"

"Yeah," Alex sighed, "Just 'nother case of illegal payment. Vincent found out last night, but didn't tell me until I left work."

"Illegal payment issues _again? _Do you at least know who it is?" Chrissy's brown and blue eyes prodded Alex's green ones, looking for a longer answer than the one bound to come out of Alex's mouth.

"No."

Slumping with a sigh, Chrissy closed her eyes, not wanting to go get dressed quite yet. She leaned heavily on Alex's shoulder, which was met with no resistance.

"I'm gonna need your help," Alex mumbled after a few minutes of silence, "Hellsing's sending over someone to get the info."

"What do you need help with when it comes to that? I'm sure they'll want Vincent, he's the one with the files," the werewolf looked up, brushing some of her frizzy brown bangs away from her face.

"Meeting them and getting them through the crowd. If it's too obvious they're from Hellsing it'll be difficult."

"Ohhh okay. I wonder who it'll be! Though, that redhead and blonde are gonna be there huh? They get really loud when they'e drunk, and violent..." Chrissy rolled into Alex's lap, looking up into their eyes again.

"They're at the bar first thing every night."

"I know, I know. I was just mentioning it. You'll probably wanna tell Vincent..."

Silence settled comfortably over the two, neither breaking it. Even James curled up to take a nap, sleeping on Alex's shoulder. As always, the peace didn't last very long, but it was a good twenty minutes.

The peace was shattered when there was a knock on the door. Alex groaned, shifting James onto Chrissy's head, and grabbing a cigarette and lighter on the way to open the door. Lighting the cigarette with an angry look on their face, the witch opened the door. Not surprisingly, Vincent was leaning on the door frame with a smug smile. His fancy coat matched the hat hiding his long purple ponytail, and Alex was not particularly happy to see him so early in the afternoon.

"Good, I see you two were just _relaxing _this time. You need to go over the files I'm handing in, as always."

"Ah fuck. That was _one time_ Vincent. Maybe twice."

"Try five times in the last three months, Alex."

"Shut the fuck up. Give me the files. James, get over here!"

Taking the files Vincent offered while grabbing the man and dragging him in, Alex beckoned to their familiar, and went to sit at the kitchen table. The two started reviewing the files as Vincent slipped off his coat and took a seat in the chair that basically belonged to him, considering Alex and Chrissy liked the couch.

"Hey Vincent," Chrissy sat up, smiling at her coworker, "You do realize you can take your hat off too right?"

"Ah, yes. But, hello Chrissy," Vincent smiled as well, pulling off his hat to let his thin purple ponytail hang free, "How has your day been so far?"

"Alright, I guess...I've been sleeping most of the day."

The two continued to make small talk for a few minutes. Before long, Alex stood up, and walked over to where Vincent was sitting. They had a paper in their hand, and shoved it in the demon's face.

"What the fuck is this?!"

**So um yeah. This is a fanfiception of Devils Like To Dance/Devils Like To Play by Hateweasel. Kind of. Takes place in that universe, and some characters...you'll see. Should be good.**

**If you got any questions shoot. I'll answer them. Thanks!-**

**Ciaran**


End file.
